A Gallagher Girl and A Blackthorn Boy
by Dauntless Chica all the way
Summary: Ever and CHase are dating. Ever is Cammie's friend. Chase is Zach's brother. Ever Chase Mayhem, Love, Hurt/Comfort! It may sound bad, but I hope you enjoy!


_Gallagher girls are trained. They are tough. They are smart, quick and cunning. _I thought. _I am a Gallagher girl. So why can't I do this? _I practically screamed at myself.

I turned to my roommates, Bex, Macey, Liz, and Cammie. "What do you think?"

Macey was first to answer. Of cause she was. She's the boy expert! "Well, you need to first you need to answer a few questions. One: why do you like this boy? Two: Is he right for you? And three—my favorite—what do you have to do to get him?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That's how you get guys?"

"Question three is the long-term part of it all," Macey said, like that would be obvious.

"Yeah, but you may not even get that far," Bex said. "But that's okay. Grant and I are double dating with Cammie and Zach. Macey and Nick are going to the movie. Lizzy and Jonas are going to be in the science lab, so you can have that alone time you've been wanting since forever."

Cammie ribbed Bex hard. "Bex!"

"Sorry, but I was only telling the truth, Cam."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. It was my trademark thing. (Cammie's was pulling at her clothes, Macey's was flipping her hair, Bex's putting her hands on her hips, and Liz's was snapping her fingers in that _I've-got-it_ way)

"I'm going to go see Chase again. Maybe I'll have a date after all," I said with a hint of hope.

Liz reminded me, "Chase is Zach's brother, so be careful. You see what… effects Zach has on Cam…"

Cammie glared at Liz, no doubt think of ways to get back at Liz. (They had an argument over if Cammie needed to see a shrink about Zach earlier today…)

I walked down the long, old corridors of the Gallagher Academy in awe. I've been here since the sixth grade, but still haven't gotten over how beautiful this place was.

"So elegant," I whispered to myself, looking at Gilly's sword.

"I've seen better," said a person behind me. I was calm. I was trained to be. Even if I wanted to ran like a baby. I found my mark.

I turned around. "Hello, Chase."

"Ever," he replied kissing my hand. I didn't think much of the kiss. He was the type of guy to have manners like that on _all_ the girls. "So," he said as he broke away from the kiss. "What is so elegant about this old thing?"

_He's referring to the sword…_ I thought.

"Look, Chase. If you don't like this place as much as you say you do, (He's said that twenty-seven times so far) then why hang out with me? Wouldn't that make you look like you care to participate in the exchange?"

Chase smirked. _Did it run in the Goode family for all men… boys… males to smirk?_ "Madame Dabney would oppose to your lack of hospitality. So would Mr. Solomon. In the field, if this were a normal school, the quirky school girl would usually love to talk to one of the schools hottest jocks."

My eyes widened. "One of the hottest jocks?" I was practically screaming. Oh my God! Who told my secret? Who told him I like him?

"So you don't like me?" Chase asked nonchalantly.

"No," I said defiantly.

"Okay, well… see you later." Chase turned and as he was about to step out the door he said, "Oh, by the way, your pupils dilated."

_And now I have a crush who knows I'm crushing and he may or may not like me back… well think sucks._

It was advanced encryption. The assignment: make an unbreakable code with a partner. Everyone was taken by the time I asked anyone. All except Chase. _Was everyone is league against me? _

When we got to each other's desks, we made our code. We made it within the first ten minutes of class (two geniuses beat us by two minutes and five seconds…) We wrote notes in our code.

Chase had straight and careful handwriting, unlike my slanted and fast scroll.

**Do you really not like me?**

_**Not now! We could get caught and Mr. Hancock will read the note out loud!**_

**Based on the fact that your avoiding the question, freaked out that something bad will happen to us (even though we are doing nothing wrong, and a fake exposé, means to me Yes. You do like me. **

_**UGH!**_

***Smirks***

_***rolls eyes***_

**Look, Ever. Please? Date me. One date.**

_**Sure, Chase. One date. **_

**Wait, what? Zach said it'd take a lot more than that to win you over (He based that off his experience with Cammie).**

_**Well, Zach was wrong… somewhat. You get one shot because I'm feeling generous. Pick me up at 6:00PM?**_

**No prob.**

Later that night, I was ready for my date. Macey helped me get ready. Surprisingly, she made me look like the Queen of—wait for it—causal! Not like Miss America!

Bex, Grant, Cammie, Zach, Liz, and Jonas were on their way to the mall for their dates, Macey and Nick were _already_ at their date. Everyone was gone. I mean _everyone_! Teacher, students, faculty… I was literally the only one left in the school.

I walked into the chill-out room.

"Hey."


End file.
